DAM: Demigod Among Meisters
by TheReaperofGods
Summary: What if Percy's sword Riptide was a demon weapon and what if she accepted Percy as her meister. Maka/Soul Percy/OC
1. Chapter 1: The demigod meister

**I do not own PJO or Soul Eater**

* * *

Seven figures stood in a clearing in the forest near a high school in Maine. Three stood twenty feet from a cliff facing the ocean, and the other five stood in front of them.

"Hand over the kids now Dr. Thorn!" A black haired boy yelled.

"Like I would do that you lowly demi-god." Dr. Thorn scoffed. The black haired boy looked over at a girl with polished bronze hair that almost looked orange. She wore a pair of blue jeans and an unzipped purple hoodie with a blue under shirt. The boy held his hand out to her.

"Are you ready to send him back to where he came from?" He asked with a smirk, she nodded and grabbed his hand and was pulled towards him.

"You know I am Percy my love." She said before she kissed him.

A bright yellow light enveloped the girl and after the light faded a sword was in Percy's hand.

Percy ran at Dr. Thorn and swung his sword to slash Thorn diagonally. A face appeared on the blade of the sword and it was the girl.

"Percy resonate with me, we can show him and the others what we have learned from the DWMA." She said. Percy smirked and nodded.

"Okay Riptide lets show them our power." Percy said.

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESOSANCE!" They both yelled as riptide grew into a large buster sword.

"TITAN SLAYER!" Percy yelled as he slashed Thorn with an overhead slash.

"AHHHHH!" Thorn yelled as his armed dissolved. Percy looked surprised that Thorn dodged his ultimate attack.

A silver arrow flew from the woods and struck Thorn in the shoulder.

"What? You are not allowed to intervene here." Thorn said as silver clad hunters came from the woods.

"Great the hunters of Artermis." A black haired girl growled.

"Riptide should we try again?" Percy asked.

"Yes we should, I want to show Zoe my power." Riptide said.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" They shouted again, but unlike last time the buster sword was replaced with a giant butcher knife with a hole near the end of the blade and an indent near the handle (Think of Zabuza's sword).

"Secret art of the sword meister. Titan Butcher!" Percy yelled as he cut Thorn in two. Thorn moved back wards but his upper half slid forward and dissolved, a moment later his legs did as well. The only thing remaining was a red egg shaped orb with a tail floating upwards.

Percy let Riptide transform back into her human body. She walked over to the egg and picked up in one hand and laid onto her tongue and closed her mouth to eat.

"Percy you really know how to treat a lady to a fine meal." She said and giggled at her boyfriend. Percy lightly blushed at how cute Riptide looked when she giggled.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover looked at Percy and Riptide with their jaws hanging open.

"W-When did you two learn to do that?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, we learned that at a special school for people like us." Percy said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean people like you?" An auburn haired girl asked.

"Oh, there are many people like Riptide and I." Percy said and one of the hunters' eyes widened. "We met others who could turn into weapons, and others who could wield them. We met some new friends, one of them is OCD about symmetry and it is kind of weird. Another is obsessed with being better than God, it gets annoying after a while."

"Percy you know it isn't polite to talk about others behind their backs, what would lord Death say if one of his star pupils was being disrespectful?" A feminine voice asked. Percy spun around he knew that voice.

"Hey Maka! Hey Soul! Where's Blackstar and Tsubaki, and Kid and the Thompson sisters?" Percy asked and fist bumped Soul.

"Yahoo! Did someone say something about the amazing BlackStar?!" A boy's voice yelled and someone jumped into the middle of the clearing.

"BlackStar come on calm down, people are staring." A light feminine voice called out.

"Ah, Tsubaki! Just the girl I was hoping for." Riptide cheered and hugged her friend.

Tsubaki had her normal tan dress on that went down to her feet. She gladly accepted the hug and returned it. Some of the hunters were jealous of Tsubaki's chest size.

"What did you need Riptide?" Tsubaki asked. Riptide blushed before showing her right ring finger. On her finger there was a silver ring with a celestial bronze colored diamond in the middle.

"Look what Percy made me." Riptide squealed. Tsubaki looked at the ring then smiled bright and hugged Riptide.

"I'm so happy for you! You really lucked out with hooking up with Percy you know." She said with a lecherous smirk and Riptide blushed. A hunter with a tiara on her head walked over to Riptide hoping to ask a few questions.

"Do you know what it was like Zoe?" Riptide asked not looking at her. "Do you know what it was like to be the sword of the arrogant jerk Hercules? Whenever he used me I was treated like trash, like I didn't matter. I know you loved him, and he betrayed you, but what you did to me is unforgiveable. All those years of being treated like I wasn't even a person. After he was done with me, and left me some where I remained in my weapon form, hoping to be melted down to make something else." Riptide said as a few tears fell down her cheek. Percy walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her and rubbed her back.

"But once I met Percy, everything changed, the moment I felt his soul, I knew he was the son of Poseidon, but I also felt that he would do anything for his friends, even give his life for them. After his first quest I came out of my weapon form and do you know what Percy said after getting over the initial shock of finding out his sword could turn into a girl." Riptide asked and Zoe shook her head.

"He said that he didn't care about the transformation, even though he thought it was the coolest thing. He told me that I wasn't his tool, but his partner, and his friend. After that I felt like I mattered again, like I was a person, not a tool to be discarded after a while." Riptide said finishing her rant. Zoe lowered her head in shame.

The sound of sobbing was heard on the far side of the clearing and everyone turned to the sound and saw a girl wearing blue jeans and a turtle neck that had no sleeves and was cut off just below her boobs. The girl ran over to Riptide and hugged her tight.

"Riptide that was the most heartfelt thing I have ever heard." She sobbed then she turned to Zoe. "You should be ashamed of yourself, giving your partner to that prick Hercules. Percy is a way better partner that he could ever dream to be." The girl said. Percy looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Uh, Liz. Where is Kid and Patty?" Percy asked. Liz looked over at Percy and realized she was all alone.

"Oh, Kid said something about the toilet paper in the bathroom not being folded into a triangle and Patty, well she kind of wandered off somewhere." Liz said and Percy, Maka, and Soul face palmed.

"You never seem to be able to keep an eye on her can you?" Percy dead panned and Liz scratched the back of her head and grinned like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The auburn haired girl, well now a woman, walked over to the group.

"Well now, as much as I love doing this I will be taking Riptide to the hunters." She said.

"Percy stepped in front of Riptide and Liz changed into her weapon form, Percy held her in front of him.

"Not on your life. Take any more steps and I blow your brains all over these woods." Percy growled. The auburn haired girl was livid at what Percy had said and grew to be 15 feet tall.

"You dare deny a Goddess?" She shouted and Percy glared at her.

"Of course I do. I won't let you take her away from me. She means the world to me." Percy growled and Riptide blushed.

"Yes, I won't be going anywhere with you Artermis." Riptide said as she hugged Percy's arm.

"Hey Liz! Where are you, you know I can't fight with only one of you." Someone called out. Percy face palmed, as did Maka, and Soul. Liz turned back to her human form. "Way to kill the mood Kid!" Liz yelled and Kid and Patty ran into the clearing.

"There you are Liz!" Patty yelled as she hugged her sister. "I didn't know where you were."

"Yes, and now that I have made sure that the toilet paper is folded into perfectly symmetrical triangles we can carry on with our mission." Kid said looking at his partners. Kid looks at everyone else in the clearing and notices Artermis and her symmetry. Kid runs up to her and bows low.

"Ma'am you are the very definition of symmetry. Your clothes are symmetrical, and so is your hair. You are perfect." Kid says.

"Kid, stop complimenting her. She is trying to take Riptide away!" Liz yells and Kid quickly stands up and glares at Artermis.

"You would dare try and take Riptide away, you symmetrical witch!" Kid growled as Liz and Patty backed their partner.

Artermis was furious, a male had spoken down to her not once but twice, her face red with anger and her hunters had their bows aimed at Kid and Percy. Maka and Soul decided to put their support with Percy and so did Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Cursed sword mode!" Blackstar yelled and his partner complied and changed into the desired form. The sword was a katana with black markings running up the blade and once in Black Stars hand the markings appeared on his face and arms.

"Liz, Patty, lets help Percy out with this problem." Kid said and Liz, and Patty changed into their weapon forms. Maka and Soul did the same and stood next to Percy.

Riptide looked around and noticed all her friends surrounding her and her boyfriend standing in front of her to protect her from the Goddess Artermis. Tears welled in her eyes and she silently cried knowing that her friends would not let Artermis take her away from them.

Percy looked back at Riptide and noticed her tears, he smiled at her. "Don't worry Riptide we won't let anything happen to you." Percy said.

"I know and that is why I am crying, you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose any of you, especially you Percy, you are more than a friend to me, you are the man I fell in love with." Riptide said. She hugged Percy from behind and found six arms encasing her in a hug from Kid, Maka, and surprisingly Black Star.

"Artermis, we will give you one chance to back down. If you proceed with trying to take Riptide we will retaliate." Percy said, and Artermis scoffed at him and took one step before stopping to hear one of Kids pistols firing at her feet.

"That was only a waring shot, take another step and I won't hesitate to shoot you right between the eyes." Kid growled.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the meister Artermis fight.**

**Until next time mien friends.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting and music

**I do not own PJO, Soul Eater, or Katawa Shoujo**

* * *

Artermis took another step forward and as Kid said he shot her in between the eyes, twice. Once to show that he was not messing around, and again because, let's face it Kid's OCD has OCD. Artermis stepped back and blinked, that child had just shot her! Her face went red with fury and pulled out her bow, kid expecting some kind of retaliation prepared himself for a soul resonance.

"Liz, Patty lets show her why Death the Kid is not someone to mess with!" Kid said as his two partners glowed. The light died down to reveal two cannons that connected to Kid's hands and six spikes protruding from his shoulders (three on each shoulder).

"Reaper Death Cannon" The three shouted as two blue streams of energy shot from the cannons and headed straight for Artermis.

Boom! The surrounding area erupted with a bright light from the explosion. The hunters stared at the newly formed crater with slack jaws, then they turned to Kid and glared at him with eyes full of hate.

"Now if this is over I would like to return to Death City for a new suit I seemed to have dirtied this one." Kid said trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"You are not going anywhere you little brat, not before I kill you!" Artermis shouted and charged Kid with duel hunting knives. Black Star jumped in front of Kid and blocked the attack with Tsubaki in her cursed sword form.

"You will have to do better than that to kill us, you weirdo!" Black Star said as he tried to decapitate Artermis.

'Weirdo? Why that insolent brat!' Artermis shouted in her head as she ducked under the sword and took a swipe at Black Star's unprotected mid-section. The blade was stopped by a shadow that had traveled up Artermis and constricted her arm.

"Maka, Soul! Now is your chance!" Black Star yelled and Maka sprinted over to attack with Soul in his scythe form.

"It is time to end this!" Maka shouted as she swung soul to spilt Artermis down the middle. Artermis' second blade intercepted the scythe and she was able to kick Maka and Black Star back. Kid was lining up shots and waiting for the best moment to strike. Percy was watching the battle unfold, he was conflicted, should he help his friends beat Artermis? Or should he help Artermis? She was his cousin after all, but she wanted to take Riptide away from him, and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Enough of this!" Percy yelled to get the attention of everyone. "Maka, Black Star, Kid don't attack her. Artermis, don't attack them either. We are going to talk this out like responsible people." Percy said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Artermis growled and Percy glared at her with everything he had. Atermis was slightly affected, on the outside she was unaffected, but on the inside she was slightly sweating.

"You will listen to me because this fighting has to stop." Percy said still glaring. The hunters turned their glares from Kid to Percy. Artermis rolled her eyes at Percy. Percy's eyebrow twitched at the Goddess who was acting like a teenager.

"Artermis, you are a Goddess, so act like it damn-it." Percy said as he turned from her. Artermis' face was red with anger but did not charge Percy, she knew she was acting foolishly and she did not want to face Kid's death cannons again.

"Fine we will talk this out." Artermis said and then turned to her hunters. "Set up the camp and bring her to my tent I wish to talk to her." Artermis said and pointed to Bianca. Bianca was one of the two children Dr. Thorn was trying to kidnap, the other is her younger brother Nico.

After the hunters had set up camp Percy and the other DWMA students were sitting around the fire pit talking and planning.

"So Percy, who is Artermis?" Kid asked. Percy sighed at looked at his friends.

"Artermis is my cousin. She is the Goddess of the moon, the hunt, and childbirth. But after the way she acted when she tried to take Riptide away, I do not know if I can trust her as family anymore." Percy said and Riptide wrapped an arm around Percy and pulled him into a one armed hug and held him there. Little did they know was that Zoe, Artermis' right hand was listening to their conversation.

'That boy thought Lady Artermis as family, he must be a demigod then. I guess he does have a point, I would not trust her either if I was in his shoes' Zoe thought. Zoe stood up from where she was and walked over to Artermis' tent and knocked. There was faint 'enter' and she did just that. Zoe sat in front of Artermis.

"Ah, Zoe what did you need?" Artermis asked.

"I was listening in on that boy, Percy, and I heard something that you might want to know." Zoe said.

"And what would that be?" Artermis asked.

"The boy Percy thinks of you as family, but in light of recent events, he does not know if he should trust you as family any longer." Zoe said and Artermis' eyes widened. Did that boy Percy see her as family, and was she at risk of losing that connection?

"Thank you Zoe. Could you bring that boy and his friends I wish to speak with them?" Artermis asked, and Zoe nodded.

Five minutes later Percy and the rest of the DWMA students walked inside Artermis' tent and she motioned them to sit.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure, cousin?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"I will be offering these women a chance to join the hunters." Artermis said as she motioned towards Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters.

"Not a chance in hell lady. I do not want to join your little group of haters, and besides Lord Death would be upset with one of his star students." Maka said and Liz and Patty nodded their agreement.

"Yeah after what you tried, no chance." Liz said.

"Yeah!" Patty yelled.

"I also will have to decline your offer." Tsubaki said.

"Hmph, fine. Though there is another thing I wanted to talk about. Did you really see me as part of your family Percy?" Artermis asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes I did see you as family, but now I do not know if I can trust you. You tried to take Riptide out of my life, I love her and I would not know what to do if anything happened to her." Percy said. Artermis looked down at the floor and thought. She thought about what Percy had said and how it may be fixed.

"Artermis?" Percy asked and Artermis looked up at Percy. "Do you have a piano and a violin by any chance?"

Artermis looked confused. "Why?" She asked and Percy had a small smile. "I have been learning to play the piano for some time and I think it is time for me to play for a crowd."

"Yes, and I have been learning to play the violin so I could play when he does." Riptide said with a smile.

Artermis hyad a small smile on her face and motioned the group to follow her out of the tent. Once in the clearing she waved her arms in front of her and a grand piano, and a violin appeared.

"Milady what are these instruments for?" Zoe asked.

"Percy informed me that he knew how to play and wanted to play for us." Artermis said. The other hunters groaned and the demigods were all confused that Percy knew how to play an instrument.

Percy walked over and sat in front of the piano, and Riptide picked up the violin and found it tuned.

**[Katawa Shoujo OST - Letting My Heart Speak]**

Once Percy began to play the hunters and demigods were surprised by the magnificent sound.

Thalia walked over to Zoe and apologized for the way she acted towards the hunters and explained that she was afraid that she would be forgotten if her friends joined the hunters. Zoe apologized as well for the way she always made fun of Thalia.

Annabeth found herself being arm hugged by Grover. Annabeth quickly got over the surprise and rested her head on Grover's shoulder.

Soul hugged Maka from behind and whispered his love for her into her ear. Maka held Soul's arms so she wouldn't be let go and leaned into his chest.

Kid and his partners listened to the song and swayed to the rhythm.

Black Star had tears in his eyes as the song reminded him of his friends. Tsubaki smiled at her friends and day dreamed about the man she loved. (Not telling)

Artermis found herself thinking of her twin brother Apollo and how much she cared for him.

**[End Song]**

* * *

**If the fight seen was not long enough let me know. Tsubaki's love interest will be introduced at camp.**

**Until next time mien friends!**


	3. Chapter 3: New weapons and going to camp

**Hello mien friends I updated this chapter because a few things were bugging me in it.**

* * *

The hunters took a few minutes to recompose themselves. Most were wiping away tears, some were trying to steady their breathing, but most surprising was Artermis, she was doing both, wiping away tears and trying to steady her breathing. Percy and the others noticed this but did not ask any questions. After the hunters and their lady were recomposed Artermis told them to relax and wait till sunrise. Percy and friends were once again sitting around the fire telling past adventures and other stories of the past. Bianca and her brother Nico sat with them and occasionally asked a question.

Maka had been feeling a weapons soul nearby, but put it off as her friends but when Bianca sat near her Maka felt the weapons soul and pin pointed it to Bianca.

"Bianca, Nico, did you know who your mother or father were?" She asked. Bianca and Nico shook their heads and Bianca told her that their parents were dead. Grover told them that one of their parents were still alive and that they were a God from Greek mythology. Needless to say Bianca down right denied it and Nico thought that it was coolest thing ever.

Maka then told Bianca that she was a weapon and again Bianca denied it until Soul scared her and her arm turned into a blade from a swallow (double bladed sword) and she began to freak out. The hunters race over and demanded to know what was happening.

"Bianca has a weapon soul, she is able to transform into a weapon. The best way to activate a weapons blood is to scare them, as Soul did to awake Bianca's weapon blood." Percy said calmly. Nico was also freaking out, his sister is a weapon, is he a weapon as well. Those were the questions racing through the young boy's mind.

"Bianca you do know what this means right?" Tsubaki asked and Bianca shook her head no.

"It means you will need a partner and start taking classes at the DWMA." Tsubaki said.

"But, who would my partner be, you all have partners." Bianca cried as she became calm with her arm being a blade.

"Well, we all met each other when we started going to the DWMA, but your partner could be anyone, or you could be a partner less weapon, we do have some at the DWMA." Soul said.

"Could I be her partner?" Nico asked, he was hoping that his sister wouldn't leave him to join the DWMA.

"Yes, you could be her partner, but you could also be a weapon." Percy said, he noticed Black Star creeping up behind Nico and gave him a quick nod.

"RAHHH!" Black Star yells from behind Nico and Nico screams like a girl and his left leg forms a barrel from an old double barrel shot gun.

"Holy crap my leg is now a huge shotgun!" Nico yells.

"So you are a weapon as well, so both of you will need to attend the academy." Kid says while rubbing his chin.

"Percy doesn't your soul accept any other soul wave lengths?" Maka asks and Percy nods and holds his hand out to Bianca. "Let's see what your weapon form is, then it will be Nico's turn."

Bianca nodded and took Percy's hand did as the weapons told her to do. A glow engulfed Bianca and she let out a surprised yelp. The light died down to show Percy holding a double bladed sword, the blades were curved like scimitar blades, and had a black tint to them with a solid black helm right above the handle.

"Whoa, so this is my weapon form." Bianca said as her face appeared on the front blade. Soul told her how to cancel her weapon form and she did, after that Percy did the same with Nico, the only problem was Kid and his ODC. As Nico's weapon form was a shotgun with 2 barrels Kid gushed over the symmetry of the weapon, the barrels had black flames circled around the ends and the rest of the barrels had a goldish color and the stock was Mahogany.

Artermis and her hunters stared at the scene with mild amusement and annoyance, mainly because they were men.

* * *

A few hours passed and Bianca had turned down the proposal to join the hunters so that she could attend the DWMA with Nico and the other weapons and meisters. Artermis was a little dejected but realized that she couldn't recruit every girl she met.

"Okay, hunters break down the camp, Apollo is going to give you all a ride to the demi-god camp as I will be hunting this ancient evil." Atermis said and hunters groaned.

"But mi 'lady we hate it at the camp, and Lord Apollo always tries to flirt with us." Zoe whined.

"Maybe I could distract him with some music, since he is the God of music and all." Percy said

Zoe and the other hunters whirled around and stared at Percy.

"Would you do that for us, he gets so annoying after a while." Zoe said and Percy nodded.

"Could you play another song while we wait?" One of the hunters asked.

"Sure." Was all Percy said.

**[Katawa Shoujo OST - Moment of Decision]**

Again all the hunters, campers, and DWMA students were enthralled by Percy and Riptide's skill at playing the instruments.

"How does they play so well?" Bianca asked the DWMA students.

"Well, we notice that Percy was so energetic and often got into trouble around Death city. One day we noticed him relaxing listening to some piano music and Lord Death asked Percy if he and Riptide would like to learn how to play instruments and they agreed whole heartedly." Maka said.

"Wow, who knew that such great music would come from an ADHD child and his girlfriend." Thalia said

**[End Song]**

* * *

The group of demi-gods and students waited for Artermis' brother to arrive.

"He is soooooo lazy during the winter." Artermis whined

All of a sudden it started to get brighter and brighter. Artermis muttered finally as the bright light stopped in front of the group. Everyone had to cover their eyes unless they wanted to go blind from the intense light.

After the light had finally died down a blonde haired man stepped out of an expensive looking sports car, a Maserati Spyder to be precise.

"Hey little sis, what did you need?" The man asked, and Artermis bopped the man on the head hard.

"Ow!" cried the man as he held is head in pain.

"Apollo I am older than you! How many times do I need to remind you this? Now then I want you to take this group consisting of my hunters, some camp demi-gods, and a few students from, what school did you 9 say you were from?" Artermis asked.

"We are from the DWMA, which stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy." Kid said as he straightened his suit jacket.

"So you attend an academy run by some discount Thanatous?" Apollo asked.

After the words left his mouth 5 weapons were aimed at different parts of Apollo's body.

"I wouldn't bad mouth Lord Death. He may seem goofy, but in reality he is extremely powerful and will not hesitate to throw his power around if needed." Percy growled.

Apollo raises his hands in defense, and the students withdraw their weapons.

"Jeez, you guys are worse than the hunters when it comes to ferocity." Apollo said and the hunters scowled that some else was better than them

"Apollo! Focus, I need you to take them to the camp, I need to hunt down an ancient evil, and I need to talk to you privately before you leave." Artermis said.

Apollo nodded and changed his sports car into a bus to accommodate the passengers. As the group boards the bus Apollo and Artermis stand off to the side so that they can talk.

"Ok, this isn't like you Artey, you never want to talk to me unless it is really important." Apollo said Artermis looked at her twin brother and a tsunami of emotions hit her and her eyes began to water and she rushed her brother and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his should muttering "I'm sorry" over and over between sobs.

Apollo was taken back by the recent hug and the sight of his sister crying.

"What happened Artermis? Why are you crying?" He asked a little nervous at what the answer would be.

"I realized how I have been treating you and how you are always there for me, but I am never there for you." Artermis said still hugging her twin.

"Well what brought this realization up?" Apollo asked and Artermis stepped back out of the hug and looked her brother in the eyes.

"Percy brought it up. He asked me if he could play the piano and Riptide play the violin for us to pass the time and I agreed to it. The song that they played brought memories up of you and I and how I have been treating you. I want you to make a stop to Olympus and gave Percy and Riptide play for the council, I think it will have some positive results to it." Artermis said

Apollo nodded and hugged his sister and promised her that he would do as she asked and told her that he loved her and if she needed anything to just ask and he would come running.

* * *

**Do not worry mien friends I will be updating later. I have not been doing this mainly because of work and school, but do not fret as I will be updating soon and posting a few other stories that I have had floating around in my mind for some time.**

**Some of them will be crossover and some won't just be on the look out for a few of them.**

**I will see you all soon, so goodbye mien friends!**


End file.
